The Golden Days
by RainIsMyMusic
Summary: Julian and Lily have a snowball fight in the snow. One-shot! (For Trish) THIS TAKES PLACE IN WINTERS CHILDREN: GAME OF GHOSTS ROLEPLAY


**Hey Trish! Rain here, and here is your Christmas wish! *Glitter* Lets begin!**

 **SOUNDTRACK FOR ONE-SHOT: "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas" by Frank Sinatra.**

* * *

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._

 _Let your heart be light,_

 _From now on our troubles_

 _Will be out of sight._

* * *

 **13 Years ago . . .**

* * *

Snow covered the ground in a white blanket. Two cardinals sang in a hidden tree, as Julian walked through the gardens. A thick winter jacket was covered over his small frame, and a scarf was wrapped tight around his neck to ward off the cold. THe garden seemed to be in an entirely different world, with only him in it.

He smiled and walked around, his feet leaving imprints in the snow.

"Julian!" a bubbly voice said, and he heard snow crunching under the owner's feet. Lily ran up to him, her small frame tripping and falling into the snow.

He chuckled and walked up to her, helping her up from the snowbank she had landed face-first in. Her blue eyes looked up at him cheerfully, and she smiled at him.

"Hello, Lily!" he answered to her, bending down to match her height. "What are you doing, falling in the snow?"

"To play with you," she chimed, brushing some small traces of snow off the thick winter coat she wore. Mother must have made her put it on, the same with him.

He smiled and fixed the cap she wore, pulling it so it covered her ears. "What do you want to play?" Lily quirked her head and started t to think, her light brown hair falling onto her face.

"Hide-and-go-seek!" the six-year-old triumphantly declared. "Ok, I'll count," Julian stated as he covered his eyes. "One, two, three.." he counted, making sure ot to peek. He heard laughter, and the sound of crunching snow.

"Eleven, Twelve, Thirte-" he was cut short when he heard something hit his chest. He opened his eyes to see the remnants of a snowball, and Lily crouching behind a tree with a couple more of the icy orbs.

"That's how you want to play?" he asked, standing up. He grabbed a handful of snow and packed it in his hand. He threw it, but before it could hit its mark, Lily ducked behind the tree, dodging it.

He bent down once more to scoop up more snow, and he felt another hit his back. Julian saw her form run behind another tree, almost looking like a dryad of the tree she hid behind.

He quickly ran, hiding behind a hedge in the garden, and caught his breath. His hand tightened around the snowball, and waited. Soon, he heard snow crunching near him.

Julian quited his breath and waited. "Aha!" he said triuphantly, standing up. Except, Lily wasn't there. He looked around in confusement until her felt a snowball hit him in the back, and he went down. Another hit him in the leg, and he held his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, Ok! You win!" he finally said, and stood up. Brushing the snow off his coat, Julian walked over to her, and smiled. "Let's get inside, you'll freeze your nose out here in the snow," he said, shuddering for effect.

Julian crouched down and took Lily's hand, and they walked into the palace.

* * *

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

 _Make the Yuletide gay_

 _From now on, our troubles will be_

 _Miles away_

* * *

 _"You'll be back soon, right?" Julian asked. His black hair was pushed back as his mother looked at him fondly. "It's just a hunting trip, Julian," she said, her eyes revealing secrets. "Nothing more." His father soon came up and looked at him._

 _"I know this is more than just a hunting trip," Julian said, looking at him. "I'll explain more when I get back, Julian." His father, Talion, said. "I'll explain everything."_

 _With that the king turned, and the other nobles gathered around him._

 _If only he knew that he would never see him again._

* * *

 **13 Years later. . .**

* * *

Snow fell across the gardens. Julian looked fondly at the sight as he looked through his window. He ran a hand through his black hair and smiled. He could almost see him and Lily playing in the snow together, so long ago.

The Golden Days.

* * *

 _Through the years we all will be together_

 _If the fates allow_

 _So hang a shining star upon the highest bough_

 _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

* * *

 **Oh look, I made it sad. Whoops... Ok, MERRY CHRISTMAS TRISH, IT MAY BE SMALL BUT SO AM I!**

 **\- Rey, AKA Reyanne.**


End file.
